1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and a method for diagnosis, and to an apparatus and a method that support computer-aided diagnosis (CAD) through medical image analysis.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer-aided diagnosis (CAD) is a technology used in medicine that assists doctors in interpreting medical images by detecting a suspected abnormal region in a medical image, and analyzing the region to provide an initial diagnosis of a lesion. Thus, highly-accurate diagnoses are required to help a user, such as a radiologist, in making a final diagnosis. However, an automatic diagnosis algorithm used in a CAD system does not result in a 100% accuracy for its diagnostic result. Thus, the user has to analyze and modify the diagnosis performed by a CAD system. For the user to analyzing the diagnostic result of a CAD system, the user needs to evaluate various images of the abnormal region from different angles. However, there are restrictions in time and space when such an evaluation is carried out. Thus, it is hard to analyze and modify a diagnostic result provided by a CAD system through a user interface provided in such a CAD system.